Partly Feelsy, with a Chance of Reigisa
by sandypenguin6
Summary: Weird title is weird! First ever Free! fic so bear with me. Rei has been friends with Nagisa since he joined the Swim Club, but doesn't feel that they've gotten any closer over the last year. Watch as each take very different steps to improve their friendship. PLATONIC (possible yaoi later) Nagisa x Rei


_(Cover art by .com)_

* * *

"Rei-chaaaaannn!"

Rei Ryugazaki cringed when he heard that voice coming towards his back at full tilt. Rei turned just in time for the smaller figure to run smack into his chest. Rei grunted a little on impact but took it in stride, making sure no other students in the crowded hallway had been harmed during this outburst. After all, he was used to this behaviour; they weren't.

Nagisa Hazuki lifted his blonde head to gaze up at his tall, bespectacled friend. "Rei-chan! I apologize for the yelling but I needed to get your attention!"

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked as he attempted to stifle a yawn. He tried to act interested in whatever Nagisa was about to say, but after this long day of school Rei just felt as if he were going through the motions. Nagisa would try to get him to do something stupid, or crazy, or stupidly crazy; all for one reason: "Because you're Rei-chan!"… Whatever that meant.

"I…uh…" Rei noticed for the first time how flustered Nagisa was. It was illogical to assume that this was caused by Nagisa's running to catch up, since Rei had seen Nagisa run at much faster speeds without breaking a sweat. _He must be uncomfortable with whatever he has to say…, _Rei thought as he braced himself for Nagisa's next words.

"Can I come over to your place after school to study?" In an instant, the flustered expression was gone and was replaced with Nagisa's usual lively one. The sudden change took Rei by surprise. He had been expecting Nagisa to divulge a secret of unknown proportions, or something of an equally dire nature. Granted, Nagisa had never done anything like that before (nor had he hinted that he would), but Rei had hoped that they had become close enough friends over the past year to be comfortable enough around each other to share stuff like that. Rei would try, but he found it difficult to catch Nagisa in a serious or thoughtful mood. Rei wondered if the small, blonde boy even had them…

"Yeah, sure…" he finally answered, "but remember, we have that joint swim practice at Samezuka today."

"O-oh…yeah." Nagisa looked slightly crestfallen for a moment, but quickly switched moods again and grasped Rei's hand in both of his enthusiastically. Rei was used to this over abounding, sometimes not completely platonic physical contact from his quirky friend, but sensed that Nagisa was more of a kinesthetic learner, needing this contact with all manner of things to truly know and understand them. This had always baffled Rei, since he could retain formulas and theories in his head as easily as breathing. Prolonged contact with other humans never seemed to suit him…until he joined the Swim Club.

"Come on!" Nagisa said, excitedly pulling Rei down the less-crowded hallway. "We don't want to be late for the practice! Let's meet Haru-chan and Mako-chan at the front of the school!" And with a typical Nagisa flourish, they were walking even faster than before.

Nagisa was back to his usual energetic self and, for the moment, his odd request was forgotten by Rei, dutifully following Nagisa on his latest adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, fanbase that I've barely interacted with! This is my first Free! fic and I honestly have no idea what to do with it. It randomly popped in my head and I may have a cohesive narrative lined up for it! *gasp* If it's good enough to continue, please let a sista know via review or PM! I'd be happy to know that I'm not just sending my stuff out into the void... I also don't know, if I continue with this, whether I should keep it platonic or add some yaoi. Please let me know if you have a comment on that, as well. Please note that if it does turn totally yaoi the rating will NOT go up past T. Even so, lemme know! ;) Catch ya later, readers! Stay awesome!**


End file.
